meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 004c
10:01:19 PM Josie: You head out of the cave, and find Kalanor perched on a rock facing away from you. It sounds like he's crying. 10:02:04 PM Khiro: .. you okay? 10:02:09 PM Khiro: Well, of course you aren't. 10:02:18 PM Josie: He sits up and turns around, and then everybody turns up and we go back to the main room. 10:17:31 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I feel better. Not nicer, but better. 10:18:34 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Well, just one is better than neither." 10:18:50 PM Josie: He rubs his eyes. "Thanks for not pointing it out." 10:19:39 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "It' know it's hard for you, but it's better that we all know the score." 10:20:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: I meant that I was... upset. And you're probably right. I just don't like... being like this. 10:21:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's going to be worse in town. 10:21:31 PM Khiro: Yeah. How are you going to to disguise us? 10:22:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have everything we need. Hats of disguise, eyedrops that'll let you see in the dark and rings that'll have you speaking Undercommon like a native. 10:24:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: All we have to do is find out who has her and get her back. 10:26:59 PM Khiro: Where do you think we should start? 10:27:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have a friend who'll help us out. 10:27:47 PM Khiro: You sure? Even given your circumstances? 10:28:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yeah. I'm owed a big favor. 10:28:28 PM Khiro: All right, then. 10:28:53 PM Khiro: Another drow, I take it? 10:29:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. Not from my House, either. So it's safe. I don't know what she'll say when she sees me. 10:30:08 PM | Edited 10:30:14 PM Khiro: Will she know it's you? 10:30:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'll have to explain it. 10:31:05 PM Josie: He looks at his hands. "... big, clumsy fingers. I hate this." 10:31:53 PM Khiro: Any ideas on how to change yourself back? 10:33:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm going to need a mage. And a powerful one. 10:35:12 PM Josie: He sighs. "Do you want to take the first watch, or the second?" 10:37:03 PM Khiro: Up to you. I wouldn't mind resting. 10:37:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right. 10:39:15 PM Khiro: Still not feeling 100% after the mushroom thing. 10:39:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: It looked pretty bad. 10:39:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... do you mind if I... 10:39:48 PM Khiro: If you what? 10:40:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but it's been a long, shitty day. 10:41:11 PM Khiro: Well, ask me what you're going to ask me. 10:42:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: It was probably a stupid question anyway. 10:42:19 PM Khiro: Just ask me already. 10:44:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I just wanted a hug, okay? Nevermind, it's not important. 10:44:59 PM Khiro: Khiro hugs Kalanor! 10:46:41 PM Josie: He hugs him back. It takes a while for him to relax, but he does, after a while. 10:47:08 PM Khiro: If it helps, I've wanted to punch Jamaros since I've met him. 10:49:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: He's helping, though. You're all helping. I'm just... I'm so worried about her, and I'm trying not to be so damned selfish. 10:51:50 PM Khiro: You're doing fine. Just continue to hold it togther and we'll find her. 10:52:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: Right. ... thanks. 10:54:14 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:54:30 PM Josie: Kalanor: All right, let's go back in. You rest first. 10:54:38 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:16:27 PM Josie: While you're behind there, Kalanor inspects the tattoos with a critical eye. 11:16:52 PM Josie: ((Do any include words?)) 11:17:24 PM Khiro: Nope. They're all symbols. Not sure what they all mean! 11:18:29 PM Josie: All right. Kalanor nods approvingly, clips something into your hair, and whispers, "Ornament of Disguise. But the pants need to come off too for now, I'll fix the bottom, you won't know how to wrap it." 11:19:01 PM Khiro: Khiro eyes Kal, and takes em off! 11:19:40 PM Josie: He looks, but from the distracted air about him, it's not curiosity so much as "are there any tattoos I have to worry about here?" 11:20:04 PM Khiro: Nah, his tattoos are on his upper body. 11:20:17 PM Josie: Then he wraps some of the brightly colored cloth around Khiro's waist, folding it and tying it so that it won't slip off. 11:20:32 PM Khiro: So, what's my cover? 11:21:09 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're from out of town. 11:21:34 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I can work with that." 11:22:15 PM Josie: Kalanor: You should be able to change the color of your skin with the hairpiece, so go ahead and do that. We have white hair usually, but there's a pretty wide range of eye color, so you can keep your own. 11:22:38 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and changes his skin and hair color! He's familiar with illusion magic, so. 11:24:07 PM Josie: (It *is* comfortable, especially given the heat.) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom